This invention relates to mounts for removably supporting artwork, photographs and similar flat articles on a support medium.
One of the most commonly used means for removably mounting artwork or photographs on a backing board or overmat are pocket-like corner mounts which receive the corners of the artwork or photograph and are adhesively attached to a backing board or overmat. Such a mounting system does not prevent buckling of the artwork and can actually promote buckling when the corner mounts restrict natural expansion due to heat and humidity.
Another mounting means includes two strips of heavy weight paper including a layer of adhesive covered by a peel-off sheet. A first strip is mounted on the backing board or overmat next to an edge of the art work or photograph and a second strip is mounted on top of the first strip so that a portion overlaps the periphery of the artwork or photograph to hold it in place. In addition to requiring two separate parts, artwork or photographs thinner than the mounting strips can slide in the resulting mounts.